1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for photographing the magnifications of a photographic lens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Having the magnifications of a lens (particularly during close-up photography) photographed on a film with an object is useful from the viewpoints of analysis, arrangement and the like of photographs. For example, when surgical operations are photographed, photographing of magnifications is necessary to judge the size or the like of the affected parts.
In medical lenses of the type in which a plurality of types of close-up lenses are prepared for a fixed focus lens so that a close-up lens corresponding to a desired magnification is selected from among them and is mounted to the lens, there is known a method of manually choosing the magnification of the selected close-up lens from among magnification photographing data plates and photographing the same. However, this method has required one to manually choose the magnification each time a close-up lens is selected and it has sometimes been the case that one forgets to choose or one chooses a wrong magnification. This has led to a disadvantage that one cannot exactly analyze the precious photographs.